Flowers For Yukio
by DearJournal
Summary: A collection of shorts/ drabbles for the best Blue Exorcist pairing ever: Yukio and Shiemi. R&R please. :
1. Clover

**Flowers for Yukio**

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/ Friendship

Pairing: Yukio & Shiemi

A/N: I know I have a lot of fics to catch up with, but I couldn't help myself. A good friend of mine got me into this manga and now I'm OBSESSED. This chapter is loosely based off of chapter 7: Memory. I changed the manga dialogue only so people don't keep on gnashing at how I just copy-pasted the dialogue. Anyways, I thought it was so cute! I love Yukio and I love Shiemi so this story was pretty much inevitable… I'm rambling aren't I? God help me, I'm going to set free my inner fan-girl now so I wish you all a good reading and review if you can please!

* * *

><p><strong>01. Clovers<strong>

"Yukio! Keep up with me, boy!" father Fujimoto laughed heartily as the young and newly licensed exorcist jogged after him. "The pace that you're moving at, we'll never get there!"

"I'm trying father…" Yukio said breathlessly as he finally caught up with him. "Father, may I ask where we're going?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"You told me we were to run some errands, but I can't recall any specifics sir."

"We're going to an exorcist shop owned by an acquaintance of mine."

"An exorcist shop, sir?"

"Yes, and we're almost there. So stop repeating everything I say and keep up!" he said as he ruffled Yukio's hair.

**…**

Outside of the shop, Yukio stood tensely in front of the large wooden doors until a large hand smacked the backside of his head.

"You really need to loosen up kid. It's only a supply shop, no need to get all serious." he said. Yukio nodded and followed after him.

"Hello ma'am! May I introduce you to our newest recruit? This is boy here is Yukio! He's still thirteen and he's already certified as an exorcist! He's still very young so please take care of him."

"Hello m- ma'am! Yukio Okumura ma'am! Pleased to meet you!" he stuttered as he bowed.

"Oh no! The pleasure's all mine! My, my, so young, mature, AND ambitious! Speaking of which… Shiemi! Come here!" a tiny girl clad in a traditional floral patterned kimono emerged from one of the doors in the back as the shopkeeper called out to her. "Such a small girl isn't she? Meet my daughter Shiemi. Shiemi, this is Yukio. He's thirteen just like you and he's already an exorcist."

"Hello, my name is Yukio… Yukio Okumura. It's uh… nice to me-"

"…hello…" the girl greeted and then quickly scurried back into her room.

"Oh dear, that girl's shyness is really too much to handle." Yukio nodded slowly as he took a glance at the door.

**...**

"Thanks again ma'am!" father Fujimoto said as he and Yukio turned to leave. As they were heading down the stone steps, they heard a voice shout after them.

"Wait! Teacher!" Shiemi ran after them in her tiny wooden sandals. "Teacher!"

"Are you talking to me?" Yuki asked, confused by the formal title. The girl whipped out her arm.

"This is for you teacher!" she said while handing him a small four-leafed clover.

"…for me?"

"Yes, it's a charm. Please be careful while working, okay?"

"Oh, uh… thank you… and um, you don't have to call me teacher. Truthfully, it feels really weird. You can call me something more… casual?"

"Casual?"

"Yes, um… such as…"

"Yuki!"

"Yuki?"

"Is Yuki alright?" she asked. Yukio blushed. It was the first time anyone's given him a nickname.

"Um… it's cute and really… great. Yeah, Yuki's nice." he smiled as he took gratefully took the clover from her hand.


	2. Daisy

A/N: It's been a while since I read the manga so my characters may seem ooc… let me know if you guys notice anything or have constructive criticism! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>02. Daisy<strong>

Yukio came back exhausted from a particularly distressing mission. This was the third time that he has accompanied father Fujumoto as well as other fellow exorcists into the front line. This was also the first time that he was not able to save a life. A teammate- Yukio couldn't even remember his name- received a fatal blow from a demon. The healers, Yukio included, couldn't do anything to save him in time. Ever since returning from the mission, all that Yukio could think of was the fact that he couldn't remember the name of the fallen exorcist. Father Fujimoto told him to take a break and rest, but of course, Yukio couldn't manage to do that. Instead he decided to take a walk outside. It felt like hours since he began his walk, though in reality it's hardly even been an hour. Before he knew it, he was approaching familiar streets until he finally reached a certain exorcist supply shop. He knocked on the front doors before he even realized what he was doing. Shiemi answered the door.

"Yuki-kun?" she asked as she peeked out from the window.

"Hi Shiemi-chan." he said.

"Yuki-kun, why are you crying?" Shiemi opened the door for Yukio, but he shook his head as a no while he continued to stand in front of the entrance, trying to stop the tears that endlessly flowed down his cheeks.

"I couldn't save him Shiemi-chan! I couldn't save him! I let him die!" as Yukio cried out in guilt, Shiemi ran past him into the garden, quickly returning with a flower in hand. Shiemi went on her tip toes to put the flower onto his ear before wrapping him in a comforting embrace.

"It's not your fault Yuki-kun. You did nothing wrong." her voice felt soothing to him as his crying decreased to a soft sob. "See this? Yuki-kun is like this daisy. Daisies are pure and innocent, just like you are. Don't cry Yuki-kun."

Yukio's tears continued to soak into the soft fabric of Shiemi's kimono. His mind still felt busy and unsettled for he couldn't stop himself from feeling the guilt. However, he felt a sudden weight lifted from his heart, as if somehow, he was forgiven. That right at this moment, he was safe. That things might get better.


End file.
